microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Her Excellency Prime Minister Elmo Gives Speech on Pike River Mine Disaster, North Korean Attack, and St. Charlie Anniversary
My fellow micronationalists, world leaders, and Starlander citizens, The past few days have been marred by alot. The Kyng Fyrst fiasco, St. Charlie's two year anniversary, disasters and treachery. The world has been very chaotic in the past few days, leading some to believe the end of the world is near. But that is a whole different speech that I may or may not give. Since I don't know where to begin, let's start with the Pike River Mine Disaster. As we all know, it was confirmed on Tuesday night in Starland that all twenty-nine miners were killed. As a fellow politician and micronationalist, I would like to let everyone know that my condolences, and the condolences of the Starlander nation, go out to the victims and their families. This disaster has shocked the world and it up to us all to unite together to help see the people of New Zealand, as well as the Kingdom of Zealandia and Sirocco through this. St. Charlian Prime Minister, Alexander Reinhardt, said it best: "Despite the large distance between our nations, this has been a tremendous shock on us all." I couldn't agree more with Mr. Reinhardt: While Starland resides in the western US, St. Charlie in Europe, and Zealandia and Sirocco in New Zealand, it is a disaster that has troubled us all equally and we will have to cope with it together. And while our hearts will never fully heal, we will cope with this tradgic loss of life and emerge stronger people and stronger nations. Now, I'm sure by now you are all aware also of the unprovoked attack by the North Koreans on the South Koreans. First of all, I'd just like to state that Starland fully condemns the North for their actions. Rumored sources say this may have been the work of Kim Jong-un, the youngest son and successor to current North Korean dictator, Kim Jong-il. Regardless, this was a tremendous act of aggression and treachery on the part of North Korea. We urge the North to stand down and resist any further attacks on the South. We urge the South to show restraint and ask that both the North and South sit down and talk peacefully about this. We urge China to talk to North Korea and be firm with them, much like a parent would to a misbehaving child. We also urge US President Barack Obama and South Korean President Lee Myung-bak to talk as well about what they are to do. The Korean War still is ongoing as a treaty was never signed, only an armistice, thus the war still remains in effect. Fifty-thousand US troops have been stationed in South Korea since the armistice of 1953 and could be caught in the middle of catastrophy should the North and South resume all-out war. All the world, both micronational and macronational are holding its breath and praying cooler heads prevail. Lastly, I'd like to talk about something more uplifting: St. Charlie's second anniversary. I would just like to wish Prime Minister Alexander Reinhardt, President Lisa Cassidy, and the St. Charlian people a very happy second anniversary. Through rough times and the bad, through several micronational wars, new nations, fallen nations and organizations, you have endured and now celebrate two glorious years. Congratulations! You have become one of the most recognized and respected nations in the micronational community with very well-respected leaders. We only hope that Starland can one day become half as great as you are. God bless you all, congratualations, and Happy Birthday St. Charlie! On a closing note, I'd like to mention to all my fellow Starlanders and Americans to have a safe a happy Thanksgiving holiday. In 1621, the first colonist arrived in Plymouth, Massachussetts where they struggled to make a new start in the new world. The local indian tribe helped teach the colonists how to grow food and general survival in this new, unforgiving land. In the late autumn of that same year, the pilgrims and indians celebrated their first thanksgiving to come together and give thanks for all they had been blessed with. To this day, we come together with our families to share what we're thankful for in our lives, enjoy great food, and, for some, to watch American football. I hope you all have a safe and enjoyable holiday and for those who don't celebrate Thanksgiving, we hope you all stay safe and I wish you all the best. Thank you and good day! ~''Her Excellency Prime Minister Destiny Elmo'' Republic of Starland